


TsukiUta x FE3H Fodlan Crossover

by vanes626



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanes626/pseuds/vanes626
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles/one-shots of the Tsukiuta boys in the world of Fodlan.More characters from both Tsukipro and FE3H will be added in the future.This is my first time posting my work on Ao3 so please bear with me as I familiarise with this site.
Relationships: Yayoi Haru/Reader
Kudos: 2





	TsukiUta x FE3H Fodlan Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Society Ranking Status:  
> 1\. Royalties - [ Prince/Princesses/Duke ]  
> 2\. Nobles (could be distant royalties) - [ Lord or Lady of House (l/n) ]  
> 3\. Merchant - [ Wealthy business men ]  
> 4\. Peasants - [ normal citizens ]
> 
> Glossary:
> 
> White Magic - Healing magic  
> Melee - soldiers who use axe, swords and lance as their weapon
> 
> Events:  
> Tragedy of Duscur - A revolting act against the Kingdom of Faerghus from people of Duscur which ended up killing all the royalties except the Crown Prince. Ultimately, the people of Duscur lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First up, its Haru OwO

Class was finally done for the day. Professor Manuela was in charge, and she was teaching new techniques in prolonging and amplifying the use of white magic. The blond in front of you had enjoyed the lesson way too much, something the whole class could tell. You swore you had even caught his glasses glint every single time the Professor demonstrated the techniques.

You stifled a giggle to yourself, watching him beamed like a puppy who had gotten a new toy.

_What a charming guy._

Your brother, Arata, noticed and nudged you with his elbow. “I don’t get it, what’s so attractive about him?”

Arata is like a brother to you, he lost his family during the tragedy of Duscur. Your father had found him lying unconscious in the pile of otherwise dead bodies when he went there for inspection of any survivors. Realising he was still alive; your father had brought him home immediately. You both were inseparable ever since then.

Sighing out loud; you turned and rolled your eyes at him. “Jealous, are we? At least he works hard and pulls his own weight in the battlefield.”

“Hey! Why the personal attack? I’m a mage too! I’m pretty sure I have pulled my own weight quite a few times already!” Arata sulked and proceeded to drink his daily doses of strawberry milk. An unhealthy amount, really.

Picking up the source of his foul mood, you immediately retorted. “Arata, you HAVE to pull your own weight ALL THE TIME! The battlefield isn’t a board game. We could die anytime we are not careful about it. It’s not just about winning, it’s about surviving. If you die, I will be sad. Stupid.”

It wasn’t surprising that he’d be jealous at the thought that you might one day leave him to be with another man; that his sister would not be looking after him anymore.

Taking a deep breath, you calmed down and ruffled his hair. “I’m not marrying anyone that doesn’t allow me to continue to take care of you. But Arata, one day I will die. Maybe on the battlefield, maybe I catch a deadly sickness, or maybe of natural causes. You can’t always rely on me.”

You had hoped to talk sense into him but he instead, shrugged off your hand and stormed off.

_Did I go too far? Maybe I shouldn’t have dumped this all out on him…_

“Give him some time, you do remember your whole family have coddled him for his whole life before you both came to the Officer’s Academy.”

An unexpected, but pleasant voice.

“Haru?”

You turned and saw Haru walking towards you with a tome in his hand. He smiled and offered it to you.

“I wrote some notes in there. There are some really easy spells that could be used to heal a wide range of troupe, Arata may find them useful.”

You accepted the tome from him and tucked it to your chest. He was way too thoughtful for his own good. He probably heard Arata’s comment about him too, yet he still offered to help him. You thought your admiration for him had reached its peak, but he had proven you wrong. It was his kindness and eagerness to help the less privileged ones that had you drawn to him. And now, the same kindness was directed to your own brother, surely the Goddess’ mercy was too great.

Heaving out yet another sigh, you thanked him and was about to go after your brother but he reached out and stopped you. “If you don’t mind, maybe we could spar together? I have a new spell I’d really like to try.”

Haru, of House Yayoi, asked you, a daughter of a minor lord, to spar with him? Only the Goddess would have known how wild your heart was beating. Dumbfounded, you opened your mouth but no answer came to mind. Haru was famously known for being a well rounded mage, where as you were a skilled swordsman. Magic was never your forte and you could not fathom how he would benefit from sparring with you unless he wanted to test the reflexes of melee soldiers? If so, he could have asked anyone? Why you? Why not his best friend, Prince Hajime of House Mutsuki? He was a Lord in its glory and wielded both lance and sword. Million thoughts were running through your mind and it showed. You always did wear your thoughts on your sleeves.

Watching as your expression changed at all kinds of scenarios in that pretty little head of yours, he laughed and lightly tapped on your forehead. That was all it took to snap you out of your thoughts. “Pardon me. Allow me to rephrase it. I came up with a new spell that might be useful in dealing with the wild beasts. I thought I could try and ask the best swordsman we have in class to try it out with me?”

“Me? Best Swordsman? Prince Hajime wields the sword pretty darn well if you ask me. He’s a lord. Surely you have seen the way your best friend pierced through the demonic beast’s heart on the mission from last month? Pretty neat if you ask me.” You answered promptly, not believing in the reality that he might be asking you out in a roundabout way.

“He’s a brute.”

“But he does the damage well.”

“I need a skilled swordsman.”

“He is skilled.”

“I just want to try this spell out with the lady in front of me so I can have the excuse of staying near her during battles.”

“The Lad- wait what?”

“I’m saying, let’s meet each other at the training hall after you’re done with your little brother. What do you say?” He smirked and this time, lightly tapped on your nose tip, knowing he had you completely under his spell. “I’ll be waiting.”

He then winked at you before turning to join the rest of class in the dining hall.


End file.
